huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lhikan634/Archive 2
Formatting Help Sorry for bothering you, but I have troubles editing new page. I added a page for Nasher, a Huntik Council member, but I'm a total noob when it comes to designing the page. Can you please tell me how to customize it to look like the other pages? :-- unsigned edit by Valkasha, 05:44, May 29, 2012 Thank you for your message and I ubderstand. Signature problem He Lhikan, you changed the name of the my signature, becouse I use on the other wikia's Template:Signatures/Quilafa, I think thats more handy to have as signature... My idea is to change it back... -- 18:04, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! You have made so many different edits on wiki so much that it is impressive! Congratulations on being ranked No.#1! From Djmj2569537 I was wondering if there was a way for me to create a template for the amulet cards in the legendary saga set, so I could provide more infomation on them? Pendragon993 00:34, June 20, 2012 (UTC) That is about all there is to them and i was thinking of putting the stuff about the titans in the see also section linking to the TCG section since there are to different cards for Araknos, Behemoth and Tao and both are played using the same amulet. Pendragon993 01:34, June 20, 2012 (UTC) that's perfect thanks Pendragon993 02:46, June 20, 2012 (UTC) English dub You can see the english dubs at youtube, skip the first 1.30 (titlesong), or the first 2.00 (titlesong and In the previous episode...) I don't think I can find "any powerbonding stat information for Caliban and Baselaird", I saw the Powerbonding stats of Kipperin, but Nitram86 already add that. -- 10:56, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi i was wondering how to add photos. Im new by the way. --unsigned edit by Quetzalcoatl101 (talk) Thank you for helping me Hello Hello, I am Abce2, head of the Bakugan Wiki. I was wondering if you wanted to join TaG. TaG is a collaboration of Toy and Game related Wikis. For more information, feel free to visit http://officialtag.wikia.com/wiki/TaG_Wiki . Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 00:35, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :I was also wondering, would you like the Magi-Nation Wiki to join as well? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 02:01, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, cool. There's a template you can put at the bottom of the Main Page(s), but it's optional. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 02:16, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello Admin, I know this may sound weird but I am looking for a picture of Cherit's amulet. During the first season, I made an account on Huntik. I played the games and everything. One day, when I was looking through the list of Titans, I saw Cherit, so I went and clicked. The weird thing was that there was an amulet for him. This was a few years ago, but if I remeber correctly, it was similar to Sabriel's. Just wondering if you have seen any unidentified amulets. Thanks! CrimsonSeeker (talk) 14:58, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Comics Oh, thats shame, this comic was released years ago and I think it is not in stores anymore... However if you want, you can read them here... Hi Lkikan634, Seeker11299 here. Just wondering why you deleted my images for ''Lok and the Betrayer and then added them back under your name. i created the spear of Vlad can you find a picture of that and put it in the page? thanks (anyonmous contributer) Maliotris Hello Lhikan, this is Triton63. I haven't been active on this wiki recently, but I've begun to make edits again. Anyway, I was thinking about the name of this titan, Maliotris, and I came across a website that said the proper name was Melee Artist. Do you think we should consider changing it? Triton63 18:52, August 12, 2012 (UTC) When I saw the website, I didn't take a note of it, so now I can't find it. But I've tried listening to the titan being summoned and I can see the resemblance to both names. Look at 4.34 at -video link removed (S2E28)- and see what you think. Maliotris does seem like an appropriate name but could it's four arms and swords could link to Melee ''Artist? Hi guys. I think that Melee Artist is more likely to be the name since I have listened constantly the scene and it is almost definately not Maliotris. Perhaps we should change it ? - Seeker11299 If Lhikan is comfortable with it then yeah, I think it should be Melee Artist as well because I have no idea what ''Maliotris ''could mean... '''Cont'd at Talk:Maliotris' Definately Hoffman. 14:16, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Midnight Roc Is there a chance that Midnight Roc could actually be Midnight Rook? Listen to 12.55 of -video link removed (S2E11)-... Triton63 (talk) 19:19, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Definitely Midnight Rook.Lindorm7621 (talk) 16:29, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Huntik Comics i am wondering where can i find the huntik comic books? -- unsigned edit by 71.139.171.75 12:21, September 12, 2012‎ :Quilafa has provided some links on his Comic Blog. : 17:25, September 12, 2012 (UTC) TCG About the set ID of tcg cards, is it LGS-006 or LGS_006? As on al TCG cards the ID writen on it is Setname_Cardnumer. -- 15:02, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Have you added all of the stuff from season 2 yet??? Ijohn chaotic (talk) 03:09, November 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm watching season 2 right now and making many page edits to season 2 titans as I go. Ijohn chaotic (talk) 22:54, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Is there some stuff that I'm not supposed to edit? Everytime I edit something you change it back.... If there is anything I'm not supposed to mess with please tell me. Ijohn chaotic (talk) 22:45, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I just noticed that Yama-Titans aren't in the category of Titans at the top of the home page, I didn't even know they existed until just recently (when I clicked on the "titans" button and saw the link for Yama-Titans. Oops, forgot to do signature... Ijohn chaotic (talk) 01:53, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Ever since I found out about Yama-Titans (yesterday) I've been reading up on them and they are really cool. They really should be displayed because people want to see them... Until you fix it you should put a link to the Yama-Titans on the home page as a temporary fix. LOL sorry!!! Keep forgetting to sign my name. Ijohn chaotic (talk) 05:35, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey why does Klaus need to be in brackets like this [Klaus Size Template Hi Lhikan634. I like how you've made a template for Size and I think it is very useful. The only thing is that we haven't got Medium Titans on there. It would go between the Average and Large Titans. Seeker11299 (talk) 02:21, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Titan What's your favorite titan? Aang13 (talk) 00:27, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :I'd probably have to say Jirwolf if we're going by design alone. I'm a bit fond of wolves in general, blue (well, and green) is my favorite color, and I love the sort of mysterious-yet-graceful appearance he's got. 10:06, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Titan Profiles Are we sticking with images of Amulets? I thought we might use icons because the icons are usually what appear on the scans. Seeker11299 (talk) 21:20, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :I could go either way myself. I added a few examples to the forum as a bit of a preview. For the most part, the template itself will take care of the images so there shouldn't be terribly much involved in a change. 21:26, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Lhikan634. When I added a photo for some reason it changed the main picture to one I added. Lindorm7621 (talk) 13:35, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Lindorm7621 (talk) 13:37, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Powerbonded Titans and Stats Hi Lhikan, Maybe it is a idea to edit the titan infobox so the powerbonded titan's images are also shown at the infobox? Alright! Anyway, Its still very vague about titan stats, like caliban (4 def or 6?) maybe it's a idea to add something like this: / ? (Hold the mouse before the 6 and 4) Merchandise Should we have Pages for Huntik toys? Lindorm7621 (talk) 16:28, January 13, 2013 (UTC)